


Strawberry Body Glass Guard

by swordfish



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfish/pseuds/swordfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отсылка к 11 серии «Speed Metal» 1 сезона, где Нокаут, вернувшийся с царапиной после уличных гонок, требует отполировать его вместо Мегатрона.<br/>Полировка слегка затягивается и деактивированный корпус Мегатрона принимает в ней непосредственное участие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Body Glass Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pony_bot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/gifts).



— Прямо здесь?  
— Какие-то проблемы? Наш блистательный лорд все равно в стазисе. Глубоком, глубоком стазисе, — непринужденно ответил Нокаут, склонившись над массивным корпусом Мегатрона, и не выражая должного почтения постучав по его шлему.  
— Я бы предпочел моечный отсек, где нам точно… никто не будет мешать, — настаивал на своем Брейкдаун. Зная, как порой медик громко и от всей искры любит полировочную машинку, присутствие даже дезактивированного лорда могло доставить некоторый… дискомфорт.  
— Ох, Праймас, не будь таким занудой! Где тебя только собирали! Ты всегда делаешь только то, что тебе привычно, когда как иногда бывает полезным, не знаю… сменить обстановку, попробовать новое масло, нового партнера, новый альтмод в конце концов. И не очнется он, — Нокаут ослабил один из магнитных блокираторов и спихнул руку повелителя с платформы — та с глухим скрипом подчинилась и безвольно повисла.  
Освободив себе место, Нокаут запрыгнул на платформу и поерзал тазовой секцией, устраиваясь поудобнее, однако острые края брони Мегатрона, упершиеся в стык между красных пластин, намекнули ему не увлекаться своим господствующим положением.  
— Итак? — с выжиданием протянул Нокаут, глядя на оторопевшего от такого обращения с корпусом повелителя ассистента. Вдруг кто-то увидит, что в медбее Лорда не полируют денно и нощно и не украшают гирляндами разных оттенков фиолетового, а вот так используют как опору, еще и шарниры как следует не смазывают? — Да что опять? Сюда заходит только командующий Старскрим и то, чтобы удовлетворить свои потребности в доминировании! И ты, чтобы тоже удовлетворить свои потребности, но уже в помощи красивым и блестящим поверхностям! И если тебя все-таки волнует сохранение стабильного состояния нейросети командующего, то он вышел две минуты назад по местному времени и вряд ли скоро вернется. Так что, если ты нервничаешь из-за этого, мой верный ассистент, лучше бы тебе поторопиться. К тому же мы все еще в медбее, где чинят различного рода несовершенства и одно конкретное потрясающее своим уродством несовершенство нужно исправить немедленно.  
Завершив свою убедительную речь, Нокаут с некоторым драматизмом вытянул вперед руку, демонстрируя глубокую царапину на дверце, которая нуждалась в незамедлительном внимании ассистента и его полировочной машинки.  
— Уффф… — протяжно прогнал воздух вентсистемой Брейкдаун, посчитав аргументы Нокаута достаточно убедительными, однако неодобрения по отношению к покою Мегатрона меньше не стало. Но, действительно, что может случиться? Он символически повозил салфеткой по отполированному сегменту брони на бедре Лорда и подошел к Нокауту, вальяжно закинувшему ногу на ногу.  
— Умеешь ты дентпластины заговаривать. Дай сюда, — Брейкдаун взял руку медика в свою и внимательным взглядом оптики оценил размер нанесенного ущерба. Все же видеть какие-то повреждения на своем начальстве Брейкдауну не нравилось, учитывая, сколько усилий он прилагает к тому, чтобы тот выглядел только что сошедшим с конвейера. По правде, это было одним из любимых занятий Брейкдауна в принципе: очень успокаивало. — Выглядит отвратительно!  
— О чем я и говорил! Там на капоте еще немного, — с недовольством вновь поерзал Нокаут, но на этот раз осторожнее, — пришлось держать ответный удар, ты же понимаешь о чем я, — самодовольное изречение было подкреплено не менее самодовольной ухмылкой.  
Брейкдаун прекрасно понимал, ведь в лучшем случае дерзких белковых созданий и их автомобили ждал дорогостоящий ремонт, а в худшем — переплавка. Или что они там люди делают, когда наступает их время дезактивации?  
Он взял новую мягкую салфетку и бережно провел ей по поверхности дверцы Нокаута, стирая с нее дорожную пыль. Похоже, медик поспешил разыскивать ассистента сразу же по своему возвращению на Немезис, даже не посетив систему профилактического обеззараживания от органического вмешательства, рассудив, что Брейкдаун справляется со всем лучше любой автоматики. На этой кошмарной планете то и дело забиваются насекомые в неприемлемые места, разбиваются о лобовые стекла, а потом их трупы в слизи сваливаются под крышку капота, забиваясь между стыками. Иу.  
Даже когда Брейкдаун просто стирал невесомый слой пыли с Нокаута, еще не приступая непосредственно к полировке, только тщательно подготавливая к ней корпус, тот блаженно прикрывал оптику и расплывался в умиротворенной улыбке, ощущая, как микросенсоры избавляются от частиц пыли, повышая свою чувствительность. Скоро станет еще лучше.  
Бережно стерев все пылинки, Брейкдаун взялся за полировальную машинку, привычным движением добавил несколько капель полироли на мягкий диск и… тут Нокаут дернулся, как если бы услышал жужжание скраплета.  
— Той же полиролью, что и лорда?! — возмутился Нокаут. — Я тебе срочный техосмотр устрою за такие предложения, все симптомы неисправности налицо!  
— Да что не так? Я выбрал для него лучшую, что была на складе! Уж я-то знаю толк в полироли, — Брейкдаун выглядел действительно обескураженным. В самом деле, будто он только что полировал вовсе не Мегатрона, а инсектикона какого! И нечего тут так болезненно реагировать. Тем более что Брейкдаун, как старший ассистент и личный полировщик Нокаута, разбирался в качестве полироли и никогда бы не подобрал для лорда что-то неподобающего его величию.  
— Запах, Брейкдаун! Запах!  
— Отличный запах, — он даже поднес полировочный диск к обонятельным сенсорам, чтобы убедиться лишний раз и с запахом все было замечательно: запоминающийся, но ненавязчивый, не тяжелый и не резкий, оставляющий после себя приятное ощущение чистоты и ухоженности.  
— Чтобы я пах так же, как кто-то еще, тем более как такой чудовищный массивный десептикон в дезактиве? Ну, нет! Придется сенсоры отключать, чтобы не чувствовать этот кошмар!  
— Ладно! — с обидой произнес Брейкдаун и бухнул бутылку полироли на находившуюся рядом приборную панель так, что та задрожала под ударом грозного стантикона. — Хорошо, как скажешь! — проскрипел он, поведение Нокаута за все это время уже стало его порядком доставать, возможно, стоило выработать план мщения в воспитательных целях. — И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Есть одна идея, — лукаво усмехнулся Нокаут, у которого всегда находился свой выход из любой, казалось бы, безвыходной ситуации. Он выставил прямо перед оптикой ассистента бутыль с полиролью неизвестного происхождения, Нокаут будто бы специально захватил ее с собой на этот случай. Дизайн упаковки не поддавался никакому объяснению и явно был заводским, не успевшим пройти фасовку в емкости для продажи. Зато красный цвет бутыли ясно давал понять, каким принципом отбора руководствовался Нокаут.  
— Это что еще за шлак? — буркнул Брейкдаун, снизив на пару тонов громкость своего голоса, все еще выпендриваясь, однако сверкнувшая желтая оптика свидетельствовала о некоторой заинтересованности.  
— Человеческая полироль! В смысле не та, которой они сами полируются фугадостькакая, а та, которую они производят для своих авто. С запахом клубники! Чтобы это ни было… Но пахнет вроде приятно, – он поддел когтем крышку и провел пару раз вскрытой бутылкой перед своими обонятельными сенсорами, а потом перед сенсорами Брейкдауна. — Дивно, правда? И ни на что не похоже. Индивидуально. Экстравагантно! Я видел рекламу, по местным сетям: белковые создания получали такой экстаз от полировки своих автомобилей, так что я решил, что она придется по вкусу нам обоим.  
— Человеческая? А это не опасно? Что, если у нее и состав устаревший миллион лет назад, у них тут туго с этим… — выразил сомнение Брейкдаун, не так доверительно относившийся ко всякого рода новинкам. Он взял в руку непривычную бутыль и покрутил ее из стороны в сторону — даже в руку ложится плохо, понюхал еще раз — хотя запах действительно приятный и необычный.  
Нокаут терпеливо отнесся к очередному всплеску недовольства ассистента, удержав при себе собственное недовольство — да за кого его держат, конечно, он проверил состав по сто раз, медик он или кто! Однако вслух выразился довольно мягко:  
— Кибертронский запас на исходе, пора позаботиться о будущем. Не понравится — будешь работать с полиролью, которую сам выберешь, — пошел на уступки Нокаут, решивший, что это поможет повлиять на настроение ассистента. К тому же он, как всегда, был полностью уверен в своем выборе, так что сомневаться в том, что Брейкдаун его тоже в итоге одобрит, не приходилось.  
— И как ты собираешься поддерживать свою эксклюзивность запаха, если миллион техники белковых пахнут так же? — резонно поинтересовался Брейкдаун.  
— О, ты меня обижаешь. Если верить их рекламе, это новинка, которая только сегодня должна была поступить в продажу, но я позаботился о том, чтобы вся партия с производства попала ко мне, а производитель закрылся по… техническим причинам.  
— Ты протащил сюда все партии выпуска человеческой полироли?!  
— Пока ты напрягаешь свои нейросети почем зря, эта царапина сама себя не устранит, Брейкдаун, — продемонстрировал поврежденную дверцу Нокаут своему напарнику, чтобы сбить его с мысли, надавив на его любовь к чистоте.  
— Уф, ладно, — отмахнулся Брейкдаун, сменив мягкий полировочный диск на новый не тронутый забракованным запахом, и нанес на него экзотическую полироль. — Сам потом будешь разбираться, когда ревизия по инвентаризации нагрянет.  
Так, продолжая гундеть, ассистент взял руку Нокаута в свою, зафиксировал ее в удобном положении и активировал полировочную машинку, занявшись дверцей. Брейкдаун всегда был очень методичен в этом вопросе: даже если существенное повреждение покрытия было всего одно, он замечал еще тысячу мелких царапин, не оставляя без внимания каждую, плавно перемещая насадку по всей поверхности.  
— Ммм… — низкий урчащий звук двигателя Нокаута должен был помочь отвлечь Брейкдауна от причитаний и настроить на нужный лад. Не сказать, что в этом была такая уж необходимость, потому что ассистент уже думать забыл, чем был недоволен пару кликов назад, и теперь только следил за тем, как уходят разводы полироли, оставляя после себя сверкающее блаженство яркой краски с мягкими изгибами аэрографии.  
Рука мастера позволила Брейкдауну быстро справиться с обеими дверцами и передней частью корпуса медика, так что теперь опустился на одно колено, взяв Нокаута за стопу, и обнаружил некоторое неудобство:  
— Поднимешься выше?  
Голос ассистента выдернул Нокаута из сладкой дремоты, когда он, приглушив оптику и врубив режим энергосбережения, предавался наслаждению под нежными прикосновениями полировочной насадки.  
— Это куда интересно? На Лорда залезть? — выразил сомнение Нокаут, острая броня повелителя никогда не внушала ему доверия, да и выглядела она довольно травмоопасно.  
— Да хоть на Лорда. Ты же сам сказал, что он все равно дезактив, — применил Брейкдаун оружие Нокаута против него самого.  
— Глюк с тобой, — согласился Нокаут, выдергивая ногу из рук ассистента. Надо признать, что положение, и правда, было не самым удобным. Учитывая конструкционные габариты напарника, пришлось бы держать и бедренный, и коленный шарниры в постоянном напряжении из-за упора в предохранители, Нокаут же предпочитал не допускать в такую приятную процедуру, как полировка, хоть малейший намек на дискомфорт.  
Он легко приподнялся на руках и осторожно водрузился на корпус Мегатрона, заелозив по тому бампером. Оказалось даже удобно, благодаря широким пластинам брони, а так же приятному плавному углублению, которое, казалось, было сконструировано как раз под тазовую секцию Нокаута. Металл был совсем холодный и это единственное, что могло доставлять временное неудобство, за исключением угрожающе торчащих остриев бедерной секции.  
Как только медик устроился, Брейкдаун вернулся к сосредоточенной полировке защищающей ногу брони, попутно не отказывая себе в удовольствии потрогать приятно прогибающиеся от давления колеса, притворяясь, что просто таким образом удерживает ногу в нужном положении.  
Идеальная нагрузка на тяжи, быстрые отработанные движения рук ассистента, не позволяющего полироли засохнуть, идеальная гладкость теперь уже чуть теплого металла пол пальцами... Стоп, что? Нокаут повернул голову и сфокусировал оптику на блестящих сегментах брони лидера, в которой можно было смотреться как в зеркало. Медик легко провел пальцами по грудной секции Лорда, повторяя острыми когтями ребристый узор. Еле фиксируемое микросенсорами тепло распространялось от едва мерцавшей через пробоину в груди искры, но по большей части — от корпуса самого Нокаута. Создавалось впечатление, что он не такой уж и дезактив, а просто ушел на подзарядку на ближайший декацикл, и теперь ему хоть хохломой броню гравируй, все равно решит, что Старскрим виноват. Если очнется когда-нибудь, разумеется.  
— Никогда не думал об интерфейсе с Лордом? — озвучил возникшую идею Нокаут. Это не было тем, о чем он мечтал все циклы напролет, однако посещавшие его интерфейсные идеи Нокаут привык выполнять и желательно быстро. Жми, пока резина на колесах не остыла, как говорится.  
Вокалайзер Брейкдауна первым выдал статику вместо полноценного ответа:  
— Да у тебя ржа контакты переела! Ты видел, на что Старскрим похож после его платформы? Видел? Так вот, он будто ванну в вагоне с гравием принимал! Нет уж, спасибо, — уперся он в своей манере, перехватив полировочную машинку в другую руку, и сосредоточился на устранении косметических повреждений, даже визор с захватом мелких деталей активировал на одном глазу, демонстрируя отсутствие какой-либо заинтересованности.  
— Вот именно об этом, Брейкдаун, я тебе и говорю. Никакого гравия, только податливый, как дрон, корпус, готовый воплотить в реальность все твои смелые мечты, — продолжал уговоры Нокаут, склоняя Брейкдауна осуществить скорее свои собственные мечты.  
Озвученные ассистентом аргументы служили причиной того, почему сам Нокаут никогда не задумывался об интерфейсе с Мегатроном. А также старался избегать ситуаций, в которых его привлекательность могла быть расценена как намек. Однако сейчас, когда излишне агрессивный лидер десептиконов был в подвластном состоянии, еще и так приятно грелся от жара корпуса Нокаута, его привлекала идея изучить то, что кроется под интимной броней грозного повелителя, да еще и не получить при этом никаких повреждений.  
Брейкдаун знал толк в полировке лучше всех на Немезисе, но это обретало какие-то новые краски, когда его умения применялись к броне из чистых кибертронских сплавов, которых сейчас уже у редкого кона встретишь. Нокаут любил красивые вещи, а редкие красивые вещи — в особенности. И не любил других красивых мехов, видя в их лице конкурента, а конкурентов, как известно, надо спихивать с трассы. Мегатрон же был коном другого сорта, которым хотелось восхищаться, но преимущественно издалека. Забавно, как меняются ситуации и условия. Вот ты боишься Мегатрона, а вот он не более чем вещь, способная доставить эстетическое и энергетическое удовольствие.  
— Серьезно, я тебе предлагаю уникальную возможность отыметь Лорда нашего Мегатрона, а ты ломаешься, как нулевочка? Ты давно кэш чистил? Да это лучший подарок, который ты получишь когда-либо! — Нокаут сам прервал сеанс полировки, ловко перекинул одну ногу через корпус Мегатрона, седлая его. Нескромно отставив назад бампер, расположившийся напротив лица Мегатрона, он обхватил рукой один из шлангов искусственного поддержания функционирования, склонился над паховым щитком, проводя по нему когтем и при этом звучно царапая отполированный до блеска металл.  
— Таааак, посмотрим, что тут у нас, — пробормотал он, казалось, забыв про Брейкдауна, который уже начинал себя чувствовать обделенным вниманием.  
Брейкдаун поднялся на ноги, отложил полировочную машинку, помялся на месте, посопел воздухозаборниками, проверил показатели, регистрирующее безнадежный стазис Мегатрона… Потом взглянул на его лицо — ух, внушает страх даже без этого безумного блеска оптики — на великолепного в своей решительности Нокаута и... эх, была ни была — один раз функционируем! Быстро устроился между ног Мегатрона, предварительно поскрипев над тем, чтобы отрегулировать нижнюю часть платформы, выравнивая ее в горизонтальное положение и складывая ее на треть. Ноги Мегатрона оказались свешаны, а на подступе к интерфейс-системе больше не встречалось никаких препятствий. Кому понравится тянуть кабели на несколько метров и стоять в сторонке, будто не при делах? Так только в глори хоул делают, когда просовываешь в дырку пук проводов, а на том конце то засунут не в те разъемы, то скрутят, или зажим так поставят, что поминай, как звали. Брейкдауну такой опыт не понравился. Так что теперь он старался держаться к партнеру поближе и контролировать происходящее. Грубой силой, если придется. Даже если Мегатрон дезактив, то Нокаут очень даже бодро функционирует, вон, как причиндалами крутит.  
— Вот этот подход я одобряю! — медик времени зря не терял: он отключил дополнительный топливопроводный шланг, чтобы не мешался, сверился с показателями — никаких изменений. После чего склонился над паховой пластиной, загнал под нее нейроиглы и поочередно подал несколько слабых зарядов в разные точки доступа. С четвертой подачи броня приветливо распахнулась, открывая порты.  
— Ты только смотри аккуратнее, не повреди ему что-нибудь, — обеспокоился Брейкдаун, все еще с нерешительностью в движениях прикасаясь к ногам лорда, раздвигая их. Ох, как энергон по магистралям-то побежал! Бррр.  
— Это ты мне говоришь? — оскорбился Нокаут.  
— Я это так… — стушевался Брейкдаун и тут же признался, — нервничаю. Что делать-то? Засаживать рано?  
— Погоди, — медик со знанием дела поковырялся тонкими инструментами под защитными пластинами, раздражая сенсоры и вынуждая автоматику сработать. Вниманию Брейкдауна предстала внушительная скрутка проводов передающей системы Мегатрона. Ассистент выдал свистящий звук воздухосборниками и поблагодарил Праймаса за то, что Нокауту не пришла в голову идея усадить его на эту штуку.  
— А вот теперь давай, стыкуйся, — скомандовал Нокаут.  
— Дык может того-этого... генератор какой подключить, толку-то? Я не по части тех ребят, что дезактив интерфейсят, не люблю стрелять вхолостую.  
— Хватит гундеть и стыкуйся! — раздраженно повторил Нокаут, блеск оптики из-под шлема обещал превратить жизнь Брейкдауна в литейный цех, если тот промедлит хоть на еще один наноклик.  
Порты Мегатрона оказались внешними, как у большинства старых моделей, так что даже провода тянуть не пришлось. Брейкдаун просто вывалил все свое хозяйство, расценил, что под эти разъемы не всякий штекер подойдет, так что выполнил подключение вручную.  
— Ну и дальше че? Холодно.  
Нокаут же был увлечен тем, что вводил инструменты под чувствительные пластины, защищающие передающие кабели, и снова цеплял сенсоры. От этого вида поршни Брейкдауна поджались на несколько нанокликов перестав качать топливо. Будь на месте Лорда автобот, желательно, в онлайне, Брейкдаун бы только посмеивался над его неудачами и даже опустил бы пару скабрезных шуток. Но когда самые ценные детали Мегатрона подвергались истязаниям, это всегда ставило под угрозу собственные детали Брейкдауна, ведь если Нокауту процесс в ЦП ударит, ни один болт не отвертится.  
— Оппа! — щитки поддались и ушли в пазы, высвобождая интересовавшую Нокаута начинку из проводов. Шик. — Ты только посмотри на это ассорти, Брейкдаун! А ну... подай напряжение!  
— Ништяк! — одобрил Брейкдаун, быстро отвлекся от размышлений о безопасности своих штекеров, и запустил процесс передачи энергии. Набор проводов в руке Нокаута ощерился, на концах заиграли искры, и он довольно ухмыльнулся, надевая заглушки на несколько оголенных соединителей, чтобы предстоящее подключение не привело к муторному ремонту.  
— Ты как-то насторожен, — проявил внимательность Нокаут, защелкивая последний колпачок.  
Конечно, Брейкдаун был насторожен. Его штекеры воткнуты между ног самого агрессивного меха во вселенной и если что-то пойдет не так, упаси Праймас, в его блоках памяти останутся следы прерванного соединения, а когда Мегатрон придет в себя, то под горячую руку попадет медбей в первую очередь. Ладно, во вторую. В первой окажется Старскрим. Однако делиться своими опасениями с Нокаутом Брейкдауну не хотелось. Показывать Нокауту, что он чего-то опасается или боится, ну уж нет. Кто тут самый храбрый десептикон со всей заправки?  
— Я удивлен, что тут не шредер для металлических листов установлен, – Брейкдаун выдавил из себя ухмылку. — Он бы вписался в общий дизайн.  
— Не суди об интерфейс системе по верхнему топливоприемнику, — нравоучительным тоном откликнулся Нокаут. — Что еще за гадание по дентапластинам в моей обители торжества науки?  
— Это типа мудрость такая?  
— Типа да. Медицина, называется. — Нокаут приподнялся, мягко качнув бедерной секцией, чем привлек внимание Брейкдауна, который в этот же клик куда с большим удовольствием вдул самому Нокауту по самые генераторы, а не мялся тут, холодя чувствительный металл о безответные разъемы. Вид Нокаута, точными и аккуратными движениями засовывающего себе в порт скрутку, вынуждал его корпус греться, а вентиляторы шуршать быстрее.  
Рассудив, что подключение уже установлено, цепи разогреты, а терпеть дальше некуда, Брейкдаун спустил первый заряд, не мелочась, жахнул по полной со всей силой своего желания. Но ожидаемой отдачи не получил, а Нокаут лишь качнулся, отклоняясь назад с хитрейшей ухмылкой, проводя острыми когтями по своему корпусу настолько осторожным отработанным движением, что на свежей полировке не осталось ни единой царапины. Дразнит, зараза. Наверняка сам же и заблокировал прием.  
Острое едва заметное покалывание ощущалось на концах штекеров, оно легкой волной пробегало по электромагистралям, чуть тревожа нейросеть, но так и не достигало своей цели. Это Нокаут начал сбрасывать короткие заряды, глядя прямо на Брейкдауна, похабно разведя ноги в стороны и демонстрируя всю красоту своего подключения к Мегатрону. Несколько ручейков нежно-розовой смазки стекали по проводам, капали на серые пластины и скатывались на платформу.  
Шлак. Брейкдаун рванул бы вперед и вылизал дочиста, если бы Нокаут позволил. Но медик, угадывая язык телодвижений партнера, уперся манипулятором в выдающийся капот, не позволяя ему приблизиться и игривым движением покачал пальцем перед его фейсплейтом.  
— Нет-нет-нет, не газуй раньше старта.  
Брейкдаун взревел мотором, скрипнул дентапластинами, но сдержался.  
— Да старт был ровно тогда, когда я воткнулся! Чего ждать-то.  
— Нет, Брейкдаун. Старт будет тогда, когда скажу я, — отрезал Нокаут с той самой интонацией, которая вынуждала Брейкдауна безоговорочно повиноваться. И дело даже было не в риске огрести сверлом в промежность, а в том, что Нокаут выглядел в эти моменты так, что ему хотелось подчиняться с такой силой, будто это наилучшая награда во всем его функционировании.  
И хоть Брейкдаун слегка взял под контроль свой дух завоевателя, который погубил не одного излишне привлекательного по меркам заправки меха, попыток пробиться через блок Нокаута он не оставил. Подключение, выполненное через панели Мегатрона задачу не облегчали, Брейкдаун совершенно не чувствовал систем Нокаута и действовал наугад, лишь раскаляя бесчувственные порты.  
Нокаут обвел блестящие фары кончиками когтей, спустился ими вниз, повторяя контуры своего корпуса, касаясь видневшихся из-за широко разведенных ног шарниров, и опустил руки на бедра Мегатрона, сжимая пластины пальцами. Тут Брейкдауну начало казаться, что одноядерный только он один, а Нокауту уже давно по кайфу и без его непосредственного участия, вон как себя наглаживает, что аж бампер подрагивает от удовольствия. Но в этот момент подключение открылось, не дав Брейкдауну выразить очередное недовольство вслух, и ощущения накрыли его с головой. Все его планы всадить здоровенный заряд Нокауту за все эти мучения оборвались, когда он понял, что вся заготовленная им энергия сорвалась с концов штекеров и лавиной двинулась в обратную сторону. Из вокалайзера вырвался синтезированный вскрик от долгожданного удовольствия, но еще больше от неожиданности, что имеют именно его.  
— Ох! Дааааа… — ни кликом позже Нокаут вздрогнул всем корпусом, шумно провентеллировал воздух и откинулся назад, прижимаясь колесами к широкой груди Мегатрона. Тут-то Брейкдаун и заподозрил неладное: Нокаут никогда не реагировал так страстно и так громко, находясь в передающей позиции.  
— Погоди! Тут что-то… — попытался привлечь его внимание Брейкдаун, ужасно фоня вокалайзером от напряжения.  
— Заткнись и продолжай трахать! — рявкнул Нокаут, запрокидывая шлем и цепляясь одной рукой за резные сегменты брони Мегатрона. Вторую руку он машинально отправил вниз, прижав ее к интерфейс панели и жадно стимулируя внешние сенсоры. Ему всегда было мало. — Сильнее! Еще сильнее! Даааахххх!..  
— Да это не… Мх… Гхм… — Брейкдаун вовремя себя остановил. Быстрый взгляд оптики на ничего не выражающее лицо Мегатрона подтвердил, что тот как был в стазисе, так и оставался, а значит все происходящее — чистая автоматика и из нее можно извлечь свою выгоду. В пассиве нравилось быть любому меху, хоть сколько-нибудь разбирающемуся в интерфейсе, и при этом не обремененного жаждой контроля — профита куда больше, никаких лишних затрат и усилий. Зато активу всегда отваливали больше «уважухи» на заправке, если ты был в состоянии довести принимающего до искр откуда только возможно, сбоящих серво и помех в видеоряде. Тут как раз представился уникальный шанс получить удовольствие, не напрягаясь, и Нокаута довести до самой потрясающей на его памяти перезагрузки. Точнее сделать вид, что это ты сам стараешься. Видимо, в Лорда встроены усилители, которые еще и накапливали заряд, а теперь встали на двухстороннюю раздачу, да еще какую!  
— Да я трахаю, тра… оах… — захлебнулся в ощущениях Брейкдаун и накренился вперед, упираясь ладонями в платформу, колени дрожали от барахлящих с жалким скрипом сервоприводов. Но он должен был выстоять, произвести впечатление.  
Нокаут обливался хладагентом и самозабвенно стонал, цепляясь одной рукой за трубки, поддерживающие функционирование систем Мегатрона, когти неаккуратно царапнули гибкую поверхность и оттуда брызнул энергон, показавшийся холодным по сравнению с разогревшимися корпусами. Сам того не осознавая он в порыве страсти помог Брейкдауну справиться с проблемами серво и удержаться ровно, когда уперся ногой в его капот, скрипя металлом о металл. Колющие под стыки брони элементы пластин Мегатрона давно перестали волновать Нокаута, это было мелочью по сравнению с тем, что творилось с его перегревающейся нейросетью.  
Брейкдаун отчетливо ощущал недостаток процессорных мощностей, но шлак с ними. Хоть раз расслабиться и отдаться ощущениям, насладиться видом... Весь остаток внимания он сосредоточился на ноге Нокаута, его полировке и этом новом экзотическом запахе. Начиная от узкой коленки с выступающими частями, заканчивая шиной, которая буквально пару бримов назад мягко пружинила под его пальцами... Полировал бы его вечно. Смахивал бы каждую пылинку и разглядывал желтый блеск своей оптики в отражении поверхности, водил бы по ней глоссой, а потом снова полировал. Мощный толчок энергии оборвал отрывистые мечтания Брейкдауна и оба вылетели в перезагрузку.

***

Когда Брейкдаун вернулся в онлайн, он сразу начал раздражаться от настойчиво вдалбливающегося в аудиодатчики назойливого звука. Будто кто-то стучит когтями по металлу, намеренно стараясь вывести его из себя, когда ему так хорошо, что хочется оттянуть этот момент как можно дольше. Ну что еще? Он подключил и настроил видеоряд, но распластавшийся на корпусе Мегатрона Нокаут был все еще офлайн, хотя его кулеры начали гудеть чуть сильнее, что свидетельствовало о начале запуска систем. А звук раздавался сзади.  
— Включился, наконец, — полоснуло новой чередой раздражающих звуков, на этот раз являющихся голосом Старскрима. — С дезактивом! С этим бесполезным куском старого металлолома! Совсем шестеренки разболтались! — От возмущения он растопырил крылья и взвел турбины, зато выжидательное постукивание по броне прекратилось.  
С перепугу Брейкдаун резко выдернул провода из всех портов, автоматика крутанулась и за один наноклик втянула не успевшее остыть хозяйство на место, звонко стукнув по паховому щитку штекером на прощанье.  
— Ну… мы эмммхм… Прогон делали. Вредно, когда застаивается, — попытался выйти из положения Брейкдаун, про себя решив, что Старскриму тоже не помешал бы хороший «прогон». Чего так нервничать-то?  
— Брейкдаун! Почему ты никогда раньше так не… Оу. — включился в разговор Нокаут, умеющий быстро ориентироваться в любых обстоятельствах. — Лорд Старскрим! Чем обязаны? Мы проводили профилактические работы и слегка гм… увлеклись. Скорбим об утрате безмерно.  
Как ни в чем ни бывало он неторопливо завершил свое подключение, не особо заботясь о том, чтобы вернуть скрутку Мегатрона на место, и с легкостью спрыгнул с платформы на пол. Тут же зоркой линзой он отметил наличие пятна энергона на своей броне, нашел его источник и кивнул Брейкдауну.  
— Ах, скорбите, значит, — особенно противно проскрипел Старскрим. Когда до этих пустых голов, наконец дойдет, что нет больше никакого Мегатрона и не будет больше никогда! — Значит, это единственное, что способен сделать наш медперсонал для облегчения этого темнейшего периода за всю историю десептиконов?  
— Мы слегка ностальгировали, а потом все как-то случилось само, — подлил масла в огонь Нокаут.  
— А ну все вон! — рявкнул Старскрим. — Слышать ничего не хочу!  
— Я бы хотел заметить справедливости ради… — попытался намекнуть Нокаут на то, что выгонять медперсонал из медбея несколько невежливо.  
— Вон, я сказал! Оба! — Старскрим не был готов к аргументам.  
Мегатрон умудрялся отравлять его энергон, даже будучи дезактивом. Зато теперь Старскрим имел представление о том, какие чувства должен вселять вождь в своих десептикнов. И он планировал поработать над изменением ситуации в свою пользу.  
— Как прикажете, мой лорд. Я слегка запачкался и мне потребуется твоя помощь, Брейкдаун.  
Ассистент в это время весьма оперативно замотал повреждение на трубке изолирующим материалом, подготавливая ее к дальнейшему ремонту. По правде сказать, лужа натекла из нее уже приличная, даже жалко как-то так оставлять. Но раз начальство приказывает…  
— Прошу нас простить, — вильнул своей знаменитой балансировкой Нокаут и откланялся перед тем, как покинуть медбей в сопровождении своего ассистента. Старскрим терпеливо проводил их взглядом, но стоило двери закрыться, как он обратил сверкнувшую недобрым огнем оптику на Мегатрона, сцепил манипуляторы замок и потянулся в предвкушении.


End file.
